Ninjago dare show party
by Clovercream
Summary: Dare them here!
1. Chapter 1

Darable characters!

Scales  
The ninja(yes Lloyd too)  
Misako  
Garmadon Good/bad  
Overlord  
Phythor  
Mini Driod and  
Nya  
P.I.X.A.L.  
CRYPTHOR  
Dareth  
Cyrus  
Can torture Host and co host too Ran is host Kim is co-host! :D  
Oh you can dare a guest too! Her name is Peyton!

Send in your darres by the reviews and pm or either...  
Muhahahahah ready to torture anyone on the list Btw the dare show's named Ninjago dare show party


	2. Chapter 2

Clovercream:Welcome to the Ninjago Dare Show party!You can call me Ran! Oh yes I forgot to get them here. *claps hands and portal appears with all darable characters falling out*

Kai: Where are we ?

Ran: In Ninjago dare show! *Grins evily*

All the ninja: NOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER ONE!

Ran:*Takes out mini cannon* Now what was that you all said?

All the ninja:YESSSSSS! ANOTHER ONE! *LAUGH NERVOUSLY*

Ran: That's what I tought you said. Ok here are the dares. wow from magiciangirl i like that name... And since I hate Kai the most he'll get his dare first!

Kai:*groans* Why me?!Can I profit?

Ran:* Takes out mini cannon* Because everyone hates you! Nobody can profit the rules are you do the dare or get shot! Oh and this is for fun!*Shoots cole with the cannon*

Cole:*Gets hit and flies out the window!* AHHHHHHHH!

Kim: Isn't that where we keep the elctric eels? ( If you are wondering who Kim is she is my co-host.)

Ran: Yep! Ok now that thats done Kai your dare is to wear a pair of Nya's pantis on your head *chuckles* and let her chase you! *laughs out loud*

Kai:o_O *sighs and pts a pair of Nya's pantis on head*

Nya: This is gonna be fun!

Kai:*gulps*

Ran:Oh and i have forgotten let out the Kai fan girls same as the dare just that I added more the fan girls and Nya chase Kai!

Kai: Oh no! *runs away*

Ran:Moving on Misako run around the city naked!

Misako: What the heck

Ran:*takes mini cannon out* Do it or get blown up!

Misako: O-ok...*takes out all my clothes and leaves building running around town*

Garmadon:*takes a picture secretly*

Kai:*returns with Nya* That was horrible *cries*

Nya: You are such a cry baby!

Misako:*comes back* Can I have my clothes back now?!

Ran:Ok ok * Gives Misako her clothes back now*

Misako:*wears*

Ran: Oh by the way Misako, Garmadon took a picture of you naked just now!

Misako:*walks up to garmadon deletes photo from phone and slaps him*

Garmadon: Ouch! D':

Ran: Ok guys last dare for the chappie! It's for everyone but Cole!*gets duck tape and pole* Everyone but Cole take out a cake while I duct tape him to this pole!

Cole:*Comes back from outside* Ouch! What the * Gets duct taped onto pole*

everyone:* Take out cakes and eats them infront of Cole*

Cole:NOOOO! I want the cakes! D':

Ran and Kim: Bye for now guys and send Ran dares!

Ran: Oh I'm looking for a director to help me! Ninjago dare show party out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys! TODAY I WILL POST ONLY MY OWN DARES!**

Ran:*claps hands and the ninjago dareble characters fall out of a portal*  
Kai: Not again! Why won't you leave us alone!? *runs for the door*  
Ran: I wouldn't do that if I was you  
Kai: *opens door and sees a screen with a big spiral spinning* OH OVERLORD*Hypnotised by screen and starts drooling*  
Overlord: That's insulting  
Ran: EEEEWWW! TTTTTT-OOOOO-MMMMM-MMMMM-YYYYY! GET HERE AND CLEAN THAT DROOL! Oh and Kai get here and sit down at your place!  
Tommy:*Cleans drool*  
Kai: *Walks to place and sits down and drools all over ninja gi*  
Ran:*snaps fingers*  
Kai:*snaps out of trance* What happened? Why is my ninja gi covered in drool?  
Ran: Hehehe no one tell him! *takes out dare cards* First dare Cole has to get cooking lessons from me!  
**1 hour later  
**Cole: Can I have your chilli now?  
Ran:Yes!  
Cole:*eats chilli* wow your cooking is so much better than mine! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM **NOW!**What's in that chilli anyway?!  
Ran:Lavatoxic pepper and hog sauce!  
Cole: Oh overlord *runs to bathroom*  
Ran: Wow looks like he's gonna be there for awhile! Dare two Kai has to punch Jay everytime he talks!  
Kai:Yes!  
Jay:NO!  
Kai:*punches*  
Jay:OW!  
Kai:*punches*  
Ran: Dare three Overlord has to change his name!  
Overlord:Yes!Can I change it to Flaming skull or Flame Thrower?  
Ran:I choose the name! It'll be... TOMMY!  
Tommy: huh? Oh yeah!*drumrolls*  
Ran:Overdork  
Overdork: Why does everyone do this to me *cries*  
Ran:Next dare I get to shoot Overdork out of my cannon!  
Jay: But how are you gonna do that it's so small-Ouch!  
Kai:*punches*  
Ran: *Puts Overdork into cannon* 3...2...1...FIRE!*shoots overlord out of cannon* Ok next dare is for Zane, *whispers*  
Zane:* Bumps into Kai* Sorry Kai.  
Kai:It's ok. * Walks into room*  
Cole:*kicks Kai*  
Jay:*kicks Kai*  
Zane:*kicks Kai*  
Kai: Why is everyone kicking me!?  
Ran:Cause' your wearing a kick me sign!  
Kai:ZANE!*takes off sign*  
Ran:*kicks Kai*  
Kai: Grrr I took the sign off!  
Ran: :D I like the next dare! I get to shoot everyone with my cannon! *shoots everyone with cannon*muhahahaha

**By ya'all send in ya dares!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys welcome back!**

Ran:Do I have to do this every episode? *claps hands and the ninjago dareble characters fall out of portal*  
Ninja:Not again!  
Ran:YOU ALL WANT ME TO SHOOT YOU ALL?Ok the show has a director and she is Adurna!  
Everyone:*claps*  
Adurna:*Walks to seat and sits down* Hi everyone!Ran:First dare *whispers to Adurna*Shave Kai's hair off!

Adurna*thumbs up* Yes!

Ran:Hey porcupine! KAI! Come here.

Kai:Don't call me porcupine! *walks over*

Ran:*cuts of a quarter of Kai's hair*

Kim:*cuts of another quarter of Kai's hair.*

Adurna:* shaves of the rest of Kai's hair*

All three:Good look boldy!

Kai:What have you done!?*cries*

Ran:For the grand finale!*shoots Kai with cannon*

Adurna:*Throws chainsaw at Kai*

Kim:*Shoots Kai with war tank*  
Everyone but Kim::o  
Adurna and ran: Wow Kim where did you get the war tank?  
Kim:*shrug*  
Ran: Dare two, Overlord, jump into a pit of angry Zane fangirls!  
Overlord:I rather be blown up!  
Ran: Ok since you really want it...  
Adurna and Kim: *Push overlord into a pit of angry Zane fangirls*  
**10 minutes later  
**Overlord:*comes out of pit bruised and scratched**Gets blown up by Ran's cannon*  
Ran: Hehehe since you rather be blown up then go into a pit of angry Zane fangirls I did both!Next dare, Misako has to kiss Wu infront of Garmy!  
Misako and Wu:*Walk in fornt of Garmadon and kiss*  
Ran:Cole You have to throw a cake away without trying to eat it!  
Cole:T_T *Throws away cake* T_T T_T I don't care!* Goes to dustbin and gets cake out and eats it'  
Everyone:EEWWW!*PUKES*  
Tommy: *Cleans up all the puke*  
Ran:Next dare is fo Cyrus.  
Cyrus: Finally I'm noticed!  
Ran:You get to have legs for the next to chapters!  
Cyrus:* Grows legs*:0  
Ran:Next dare is for Cole and Jay!You two have to slap fight like girls!  
Jay and Cole:* Slap fight like girls*  
Ran: Hehehe! Next dare is for Zane!  
Zane:SHIT!  
Ran: Zane has to turn into a five year old girl!mAnd gets to ride a Shetland pony and lead a Christmas parade.

Zane:*sighs and turns into five year old girl rides a Shetland pony and leads chrismas parade*

Ran: Next dare Lloyd misaku and Garmado go to the North Pole and be Santa and his elves Garmadon as Santa Ann's Lloyd and misaku as elves!

Llyod, Garmadon and Misako: *does as said above* 0_0

Kai:AHHH ELVES!

Ran:Last dare this chapter! Cole has to skip instead of walk for a whole day in ninjago city and see what expressions the people of ninjago give him!

Cole:SHIT!*skips around ninjago city for 23 hours*

**Between 23 hours and 24 hours...**

People who saw Cole : O_0

Cole:*Goes back to studio and tells everyone the people's expressions when they saw him...*

Ran,Adurna and Kim:Bye everyone and send us dares!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone and welcome back** **sorry if this isn't good i'm having a bit of writers** **block and sickness.. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ran:Yeesh when I bring them here next time I will make sure they can't leave the studio till the end of the show!*claps hands and ninjago characters fall out of portal*  
Kai:NOOOO! *cries on Jay's ninja gi*  
Jay:Get off!  
Kai:NO*cries even louder and louder*  
Ran:*rolls eyes* Since Kai is so annoying and I hate him the most his dare first!  
Kai:NOOOO!*cries louder* WAAAAAHHHHH!  
Ran:*puts ear plugs on* KAI YOUR DARE IS TO HAVE AN ACTION FIGURE OF YOU!  
Kai: Hey that's actually not too bad!  
Ran:And behead it!  
Kai:*cries again and beheads action figure of himself*Atleast it's not me!  
Ran:*beheads real Kai*  
Kai: X_X  
Ran: Sensei Wu make some sweat tea for Peytontacoway11! It's your dare!  
Sensei WU: *makes sweat tea and gives to Peytontacoway11*  
Ran:And also make tea in a bathtub!  
Sensei Wu: *Makes tea in a bathtub*  
Ran: Zane turn on your funny switch and stand on top of Christ the redeemer statue!  
Zane: *Does the above and falls of Christ the redeemer statue*AHHHHHHH!  
Ran: Llyod This is a message from Peytontacoway11 "I hear you get candy for Halloween, I believe you owe me!"So this means llyod has to give Peytontacoway11 candy!  
Llyod:NOOOOOOOO!*gives Peytontacoway11 half of his candy and cries*  
Ran: Moving on Jay go on sugar rush and go driving!  
Jay: Ok *eats a lot of candy and goes on sugar rush then goes driving*  
Police:Jay Walker, you are under arrest for driving while you are on sugar rush!  
Nya:*goes and helps Jay*

* * *

**30 minutes later...  
**Jay and Nya: *Walk back into the studio and see everyone sleeping evil tought occurs in minds*  
Everyone:ZZZZZZ  
Jay and Nya: *Grab blowhorns*3...2...1... Blow horns! *Blow blowhorns*  
Blowhorns: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppp!  
Everyone:AHHHH!  
Jay and Nya: HEHEHE :P!  
Ran: Next dare*falls asleep again*  
Adurna and Kim:Since she's asleep... we take over!  
Adurna and Kim:Garmadon and Misako have a tickle fight!  
Garmadon and Misako: Ok!*have tickle fight*  
Garmadon: Tickle tickle tickle!  
Misako:Heheheheh stop stop! heheh get off me!HHEEHEEHEE!  
Garmadon: I am Sensei Garmadon and I will not stop tickleing you till the battle is over! TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!  
Misako:HAHHAHAHA! *tacles Garmadon and start tickling him*  
Garmadon: Hehehehehehehehehe!  
Tommy:3...2...1... *dings bell*  
Bell:Ding ding!  
Ran: *Wakes up* Huh what happenend?  
Adurna and Kim: Garmadon and Misako were having a tickle fight and Tommy is going to announce the winner soon!  
Tommy:Misako!  
Ran:OK next dare is for everyone but Cole!Cole go to the other room please!  
Cloe: Phew*Goes into other room*  
Ran:Ok everyone go and buy cakes while I buy a pole and some duct tape!  
Everyone:OK!*Go buy cake*  
Ran:Tommy! Can you get the pole while I get the duct tape. I'll give ya a raise if you do!  
Tommy: Yes sir! I mean Ma'am!*Buys pole*  
Ran:*Buys duct tape duct tapes Cole onto pole!  
Cole:?!  
Everyone:* takes out cakes and starts eating*  
Zane:Delicious!  
Kai:Yummy!  
Cole::'( Zane please can I have some cake?  
Zane:No! THIS CAKE IS ALL MINE!  
Cole:AWW!-_- D':

* * *

Ran,Adurna and Kim: That was the last dare for this episode send us dares!  
Tommy:Um Ma'am you said I could have a raise this is the exact you give me usually.  
Ran: Tommy if you ask for a raise like that, YOUR FIRED!*Takes out phone and dials random number* Hello you have been chosen to be the new person who replaces Tommy on Dare Show Party!  
Person:Oh yeah! I come next episode!

* * *

**Hi ya'all hope this is not too bad,!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone who is reading this. Only my dares this chapter.**

* * *

Jay: How come we didn't teleport back to ninjago last chapter?!

Ran:Arrgh I am so bored right now. Hey authoress you think of anything fun yet?

Clovercream:Yep!*types something*

Jay:*Gets shot by Adurna's CSS(Chain saw shooter)*

Kai:*Gets shot by Kim's war tank*

Cole:*gets shot by Ran's cannon*

Clovercream:And that's what I tought of!

Kim,Adurna and Ran:...Ummm authoress we're not in the mood for that right now..

Clovercream:You know what I'm not really in the mood to do that too...

Ran: I just don't understand we are normally really happy to shoot them.

Ninja: HEY!

Ran: I was going to make this chapter for my dares only.. But I'm too bored to think of anything!Adurna and Kim can make and dare the Characters. *falls asleep*

Everyone: YAY! Our dares won't be so terrible since Ran's asleep!

Two: Shush you want her to wake up!? Since you mention it we're gonna dare you worse then Ran does!

Everyone: Um shouldn't we bring Ran to a different room since she's asleep? And is something wrong with her?she normally isn't this tired.

Two(Adurna and Kim):*carries Ran to other room and lays her on bed and goes back to studio room* Belive us we don't feel so well neither does the authoress.

Clovercream:Since Ran is out she got Adurna and Kim to take over. I feel guilty so I'm helping out too!Ok I give the dare first! Kai! Play seven minutes in heaven with Llyod!

Kai and Llyod:*go into closet*

**Later...**

* * *

Llyod and Kai:*Come out blushing like tomatoes*

Adurna: Hehehe! Next dare*grins evilly and looks at Llyod*

Llyod:*Gulps*

Adurna:Read this greenflame * passes iPad to Llyod*

**Three minutes later...**

Llyod:*face as red as Kai's ninja gi*

Garmadon:Son is anything wrong?

Llyod(still blushing) I don't wanna talk about it.* blushes even harder*

Kim:My turn!* borrows Adurna's CSS and shoots Kai*

Adurna: Oh special request from Ran she says I get to bring the magic talking bowling bowl bowling! Yes! * Grabs Overlord and bowls him* Strike! Ole ole ole ole!

Clovercream: Ok one last dare for today, Garmadon has to give Llyod a piggy back!

Garmadon:Anything for my son.*piggy backs Llyod* Aargh Llyod how much candy do you eat!?

Llyod:100000 pieces an hour! I mean year!

Garmy:Hey change my name back!

Clovercream:Nop!

Garmy:Fine!* Carries Llyod to the window and drops him*

Llyod:Ahhhh!*Makes golden dragon and pulls Garmy down*

Kim:Like father like son!XD

Garmy:Ahhhhhh! *falls into pool of lava then sinks down into the pool of eels and gets electrocuted* x_x

Everyone:*Staring at Clovercream*

Clovercream:What?!Authoress powers yeah!

* * *

Clovercream,Kim and Adurna: Bye and send us dares!

Ran:*wakes up* What did I miss?

Kim:The whole episode!

**Everyone, please send in dares if you want the show to continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously dudes and dudettes I need dares this may be the last chapter after this chapter I'll not update for two weaks after those two weaks I will check if I don't have any dares I will stop working on this.**

Ran:Hello peeps! First dare! Wu turn into a dog!

WU:*Turns into dog* Woof woof(translation:What next?)

Adurna: Garmy turn into a dog!

Garmy:You all are really getting me fed up!*turns into dog*

_Garmy starts chasing Wu!_

Kim:Llyod wrestle a large woman with boobs!

Llyod:Easy!*Wrestles large woman with boots*

Woman:*Kicks Llyod in the nuts with boots*

Ran:Last dare for today! Nya jump into an active volcano with scorpians!

Nya:O_o Noooooo! *jumps into active volcano with scorpians* X_X

Ran, Adurna and Kim: Bye and send us dares!

**Crappy I know but that's what you get from me when I have so few dares and secondly this is second chapter done today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know what guys I decided that no wait anymore not two weeks I can't stand not updating for so long!**

_Ran: I tought we had vacation for two weeks it's only been five days!_  
_Clovercream:Yeah yeah yeah I know *types something* I just can't resist writing!_  
_Kai:*cakes appears infront of Kai* Yummy Clovercream did you type for this to happen?_  
_Clovercream:Yes *whispers to self wait for it*_  
_Kai:* Cuts cake*_  
_Cake:*Explodes*Yeah ass is pranked!_  
_Kai:(Covered in frosting)..._  
_Clovercream:Ok I didn't want it to_ talk!  
** On with the show**

* * *

Ran: Lets start people!First dare all the ninja have to fight Awesomegirl01's OC Skpe.  
Skype's appearance has dark brown eyes that can change to violet; long black hair and side bangs; the ends are yellow. she wears a yellow tee underneath denim overalls and black Converse. Ok Skype come on in!  
Skype:Hi lets battle ninjas!  
**50 seconds later**

* * *

Wasta (Replaced Tommy):*Dings bell* winner Skype!  
Ran:Next dareSkpe has to face Cole one on one!  
Skype:*Blushes*  
Ran:Just cause I said Cole's name?  
Skype: Y-yeah  
Ran: Oooo someone's in love! Anywayy on with the battle!**  
2 minutes later**

* * *

Wasta:Winner Skype!  
Skype:*kisses Cole* Bye guys.I'm late for another one of Awesomegirl01's stories!*runs out of building*  
Ran:On with the dares!Cole eat cake I make for you!*goes into kitchen* Peanut butter eggs butter chocolate nacho cheese wasabi .  
Cole:*Goes into kitchen eats cake and burps out fire* Was that wasabi? Btw good cake!  
Ran: One day you'll grow fat like Kai for sure!

Kai:Grrrr!  
Ran:Speaking of Kai next dare is for Kai!He has to kiss Camelia! Camelia is littlemissranice's future oc her lookswears a Kimono with golden touch ups her weapons are a set of Katana she is the ninja of dragons.  
Camellia:*Comes in* Hi everyone!  
Everyone:Hi

Camellia:* Walks to Kai calmly and kisses him then whispers*Kiss me back  
Kai:*falls under Camellia's power and starts kissing Camellia back*  
Everyone but Kai Camellia Kim Adurna and Ran: Wow I can't believe Kai just kissed back!  
Ran:Oh and one more thing! She has a power, the power is whatever boy she kisses will all under a hypnotic spell and does whatever she says.  
Camellia:Yep take a look at this! Kai kick nya in the nuts!  
Kai:Yes Camellia.*kicks Nya in the guts*  
Nya;Owwww! Kai you fucking bitch!  
Ran:How long does this last?  
Camellia: 3 to 4 *leaves*  
Kai:*Still in trance*  
Ran: Kai go to that room*points finger at hypnotic screen room*  
Kai:*walks there*  
Ran:Next Peyton you can play any prank you want on KIm!  
Kim:*Just walked in with Adurna* Sorry we're late our plane from paradise island got canceled!  
Peyton:Oh yeah finally I'm noticed!Kim Ran said that you should go take a nap!  
Kim:OK!*goes into bedroom and takes a nap*  
Peyton:* Goes into bedroom and presses Blowhorns*  
Kim:AHHHHHHHHH!  
Peyton:* Hides blowhorns*Lol!  
Ran: Last dare today Llyod take off your pants and underwear and run around the city!  
Llyod:*takes out pants and underwear and runs around city*  
Random people: You pervert!  
Camellia(on the way back cause she forgot something): Ewww*Kisses Llyod* You will go back to the studio, wear you underwear and pants back on and go to the hypnotic screen room and sit with Kai.  
Llyod:Yes Camillia*Does as said above*  
Ran, Kim,Adurna and Peyton: Bye and send us dares!


End file.
